


Why Is It Always These Two, And No Others?

by IfYouLikePinaColadas31000



Series: Blam Week 2016 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blam, Blam Week, Blam Week 2016, Fluff, Love Song, M/M, birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfYouLikePinaColadas31000/pseuds/IfYouLikePinaColadas31000
Summary: Sixth (and last-officially :p) entry for the Blam Week 2016The themes for today were "OT3", "Turn any song into a Blam song" or "Bad boy/Virgin AU" I picked the second, I hope you'll like =D





	

**Author's Note:**

> I picked this title to express my personal feelings about Blam. I mean, when I watch Glee, they're the only ones that scream "OTP" to me. They're epic in my opinion, and I would have absolutely loved to see them end up together. So that's what I mean by these two and no others =3
> 
> This work is unbetaed, sorry again ^^
> 
> This is dedicated to Laura <3\. I had two fics lined up for the same prompt, and she asked for the fluffy one, so here we go <3
> 
> Also, Blame-Blam, keep your eyes peeled, I'll put the angsty one next week as a bonus ;)
> 
> This work marks the end of the Blam Week 2016. I'm a bit sad now, it has truly been an awesome experience. 
> 
> For those of you who left kudos and commented, you're awesome, and I love you <3\. I'll reply to the comments tomorrow <3

**DECEMBER 2021**

"You just sit here." Sam instructed, pointing the table to Blaine who frowned.

"Sam, I really don't understand why you told me to come to the school in the middle of the night..." Blaine said, sitting down on top of the table while shoving his hands in the woolen coat he was wearing. It was freezing, and the only thing he wanted was to go ome with Sam and cuddle in front of a movie. It had been six months since they started dating, and all day long, Sam had been insisting to meet in the yard of Mckinley High at 11:45 PM. Sam did not answer, and simply checked his watch before smiling. He walked towards the the steps they sometimes used to perform on when they felt daring during glee club practice.

"It's midnight. Which means it's your birthday." Sam announced. "And I have a surprise for you." He added, and Blaine gasped quietly as the band slowly exited the shadows and joined Sam. The blond young man smiled as the band started playing.

  
"I remember you and me  
Before we knew our destiny  
Never walked the road before  
Though you longed to search for more

  
We put everything aside  
With our futures on the line  
I could say it's cause of you  
You showed the dream we walked into

  
I saw the danger on the way  
But with you it seemed okay..."

Blaine smiled with emotion as Sam started singing. But suddenly, he saw glow sticks light up all around the courtyard as the other members of the New Directions, the current ones and the alumni appeared holding them. The former Warblers were there as well. And as Sam started the chorus, they started gliding around his table, waving the glow sticks, and Blaine chuckled with awe when he noticed they were wearing rollerskates.

  
"Cause when the evening comes, we're like fire in the rain  
When the night's begun our desire heals the pain  
And the dreams we share they are never gonna fade  
It's because of love we're standing her today  
We're like fire in the rain  
Like fire in the rain..."

During the chorus, Rachel approached Blaine first and handed him a red rose. Then it was Santana who squeezed his shoulder with tears in her eyes. Brittany approached after and she hugged him. Tina was crying hard when se handed him the rose, and Quinn kissed his cheek. Mercedes winked at him and blew him a kiss, before Unique came and twirled on her rollerskates after giving him the flower. Marley hugged him as well and wiped her eyes, and Kitty pretended to claw his arm. The other people present just kept skating in circle around the table Blaine was sitting on.

  
"I remember every night  
I gave my hope, you gave your life  
We could mend our every scar  
Just by looking at the stars

  
In my mirror I saw you  
Everything I need to see  
That reflection set me free..."

Blaine felt tears build up as Sam went on with the second verse, and he held the flowers tight. The two former glee clubs started forming an arch, and they glided through it in pairs, separating in front of Blaine to skate in opposite directions. They resumed skating in circles when Sam started the second chorus.

  
"Cause when the evening comes, we're like fire in the rain  
When the night's begun our desire heals the pain  
And the dreams we share they are never gonna fade  
It's because of love we're standing her today  
We're like fire in the rain  
Like fire in the rain  
Like fire in the rain  
Like fire in the rain..."

As Sam sang the second chorus, the members of the New Direction each found a of former Warbler to pair with and they danced together while skating and Blaine clapped, happy tears rolling down his face. Each time a pair passed in front of him, they handed him their glow sticks, making is rose bouquet light up in multicolor neon light. Then the two former glee clubs formed the arch once again, from Sam to Blaine.

  
"When the evening comes, we're like fire in the rain  
When the night's begun our desire heals the pain  
And the dreams we share they are never gonna fade  
It's because of love we're standing here today..."

Sam jumped down the steps and walked slowly to Blaine as he sang the bridge. He retrived something from his back pocket and, as he arrived right in front of Blaine, he grabbed him and pulled him close. He then produced a lighter and lit the birthday sparkler he was holding, and as he sang the word 'today' every member of the former glee clubs lit a sparkler as well. And they started rollerskating in a circle around them as Sam stepped aside, still singing so Blaine could take in the beautiful view.

  
"Cause when the evening comes, we're like fire in the rain  
When the night's begun our desire heals the pain  
And the dreams we share they are never gonna fade  
It's because of love we're standing her today  
We're like fire in the rain  
Like fire in the rain  
Like fire in the rain  
Like fire in the rain..."

Sam belted the last notes, and pulled Blaine close as he finished the song. Blaine was crying hard, and he wrapped his arms around Sam's neck, kissing him deeply. When they broke appart, everyone around them cheered and clapped.

"Happy birthday, Blaine." Sam said lovingly, a toothy grin on his face.

"I love you." Blaine declared, wiping his face with a chuckle.

"And I love you too." Sam replied, before kissing Blaine again.


End file.
